transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrival
Plot The Return of the Decepticons 41 years later, on January 14, 2025, in Hoover Dam, the electricity goes out. Director Simmons orders the engineers to take some energy out of "The Cube". They do so, and it results in an energy wave unleashing, and in devastative results. as everything settles, Simmons mentions that that hasn't happened for 41 years. On The Moon, the enrgy wave hits the Moon, and it begins to scatter. Aboard the dust-covered Nemesis, Megatron and several Decepticons reactivate on the Moon. Megatron declares that the Decepticons have returned... The Ark Base In the bridge, Optimus asks Perceptor to what that energy wave was, to which Perceptor mentions that he doesn't know, but its energy signatures seem familiar. Optimus tells Perceptor that it may be the AllSpark, as it is the only thing capable of releasing that much energy. Perceptor begins to agree with Optimus. Optimus then orders Gears to go investigate where the signatures are coming from. Captured Gears drives down the road, towards Henderson, Nevada, Gears stops by after detecting new signals. He transforms, only to be attacked by Sector 7. Gears asks who they are, to which the field agent orders the soldiers to shut him up, and return to base, with Gears. Gears tries to escape, only to be incapacitated by a little shock cannon carried by one of the soldiers. In Hoover Dam, the agents bring Gears to Simmons, who tells the machine that he'd been after one of them for years. Gears tells him that he won't get away with it, and Simmons orders the soldiers to begin expereimentation. At The Ark, Optimus orders Blaster to have Gears report in, to which Gears doesn't answer. Optimus then orders Ironhide, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Strongarm to search for the AllSpark, as Kick-Off and Hound search for Gears. The Autobots agree and leave The Ark. After the Autobots leave, Blaster asks if they think Gears is okay. Optimus tells Blaster if he failed to report in, it means he got close, or something has come back. Blaster asks to what, to which Optimus simply stares at him... The Moon On the Moon, Megatron and Soundwave discuss what reawakened them. Soundwave mentions it could have come from the AllSpark. With this news, Megatron orders Sunstorm to lead the Seekers into finding the AllSpark. Sunstorm complies, and rallies Slipstream, Thundercracker, Nacelle, and Skywarp. The Decepticons then transform and fly down to Earth. Fallen Angel asks where the Autobots could have gone, to which Megatron mentions that they could be searching for the AllSpark as well. The Ark Base II As the Seekers enter Earth's atmosphere, their energy signatures are caught by Teletraan I, who Blaster is handling. Blaster alerts Hot Rod, who goes to alert Optimus. Optimus orders Blaster to contact the on-field Autobots, and have them prepare themselves. Blaster complies, and sends out a rallying cry. Los Angeles In Los Angeles, Bumblebee stops for a break, to answer Optimus's message. As he does that, three biological brothers walk up to Bumblebee and get in, mentioning that the car looks nice. Bumblebee tells them to get out, and the brothers run in terror. Bumblebee chases after them, and manages to force them into his seats, through the hood. To the crowds, it seems as if a Camaro has eaten three humans. Bumblebee then drives away. As he drives away, Bumblebee contacts Ironhide, telling him that he is returning to base. Ironhide contacts Bumblebee and tells him that it is allowed. The Ark Base III Bumblebee returns to The Ark, and releases the brothers. WIlliam Fowler Jr. asks what Bumblebee did, to which Bumblebee mentions that those idiots entered him while he was just trying to answer Optimus. Fowler then tells the brothers to keep it a secret and to return home. Optimus tells Fowler that with the return of the Decepticons, they'll target human allies as well. Optimus then orders Bumblebee to accompany the brothers home, and Bumblebee complies. After Bumblebee leaves, Optimus orders Arcee and Swerve to join Ironhide's team. Back at the Witwicky household, Ron watches as Steven drives the Camaro up the driveway, and as the brother walk in the home, Sparkplug asks where they found it. Buster tells him that Old Man Bolivia gave it to them. Ron mentions that he hasn't seen a car like that in 41 years. Sam mentions that Old Man Bolivia gave no charges, mentioning that it was something special. 1st contact in 4.5 million years Arcee and Swerve arrive in Jasper, Nevada through a portal. They reunite with Ironhide's team. They stop as they detect signatures incoming. Then, a police car drives towards the Autobots as several fighter jets start to fly down on them. The jets reveal themselves to be the Seekers, as the police car is revealed to be Barricade. Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, the Freezing Chamber that Scattershot is in begins to melt... Character Appearances * Optimus Prime * Gears * Sector 7 ** Director Simmons * Megatron * Fallen Angel * Seekers ** Sunstorm ** Nacelle ** Slipstream ** Thundercracker ** Skywarp * Ironhide * Ratchet * Bumblebee * Witwicky Family ** Buster Witwicky ** Steven Witwicky ** Samuel Witwicky ** Ron Witwicky * Agent Fowler Jr. * Bulkhead * Swerve * Arcee * Hot Rod * Strongarm * Perceptor * Blaster * Kick-Off * Hound Episode Casualties TBE Notes * This episode takes place 41 years after the previous episode, and 2 years after the conclusion of TASKFORCE: The Union Wars.